Bonfires and Bon Mots
by KellyKelly08
Summary: My take on Lorelai's and Rory's visits to the Founders' Festival through the years, using the Festival from Season 1's Star Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers as the framing device. Each chapter will feature a different year's Festival.
1. 1995 - Tall Tales and Teetotalers

_Founders' Firelight Festival - 2000_

Lorelai walked through the center of town quickly, sidestepping the workers arranging kindling, hanging papier mache stars, and setting up booths for the Founders' Festival.

The Founders' Firelight Festival had always been one of Lorelai's favorite town traditions. It was the first town event she had ever attended as an actual resident of Stars Hollow. She wore a sad smile as she remembered cozying up in a blanket with Rory and listening Miss Patty tell the story of the young star-crossed couple who gave her new town its name. Surrounded by kind faces, warmed by a mug of hot chocolate (and half a cup of Founders' Day punch), and lit by a large fire in the center of the square, Stars Hollow felt like a magical place.

Of course, Rory was 16 now. She would be attending the festival tonight with Dean. And Lorelai would be spending the evening at her parents' house. Alone.

* * *

><p><em>Founders' Firelight Festival - 1995<em>

"Mom, hurry! We're going to miss it," the 11 year old girl said as she practically dragged Lorelai toward the center of the town square. Rory had been excited for the festival ever since she heard about it in Miss Patty's dance class.

"Come on, Mom!"

Rory had come home from dance class the day before and insisted they go to the Founders' Firelight Festival. "And it's a special occasion. Our first festival! Miss Patty says the first time is always special. Unless it's with Fernando." Lorelai chuckled at the comment that thankfully went over Rory's head. "Mom, are you listening? We need to dress up." Rory told her mom she wanted to look "as pretty as the night sky the founders' saw when they first came to Stars Hollow." Lorelai had found a package of gold foil stars in the dollar store that she spent hours the night before sewing into constellations on an old black dress. The dress sparkled almost as brightly as Rory's eyes when she saw all of the decorations in the square.

"Hurry," Rory prodded her mom, pulling her along. _I should not have worn the boots with the heels_, Lorelai thought as she rushed to keep up with her child. Rory insisted Lorelai dress up too. She was wearing jeans, a midnight blue top with a v-neck that dipped a little lower than she usually wore, and giant gold earrings in the shape of stars. _And unfortunately not my tennis shoes_.

Rory and Lorelai made it to the front of the group of people crowding the gazebo just as the mayor, Harry Porter, finished his speech. "People of Stars Hollow, and our many friends. It gives me great pleasure to preside over our annual Founders' Festival for the twenty-seventh time. Many a true love has had it start right on the spot where I stand. And I don't mind telling you that at this very festival, right by this gazebo, is where I met my own true love, Dora. We have been married for 38 years, and it all started right here. And now my friends, if you will join me in lighting the fire."

Lorelai tried to keep Rory still, but the girl was practically jumping up and down in excitement. _What was taking them so long? _

On the gazebo she could see Harry in an apparent argument with a few of the locals. She recognized Taylor from Doose's Market but did not know the younger man next to him, who appeared to be frantically searching his jacket pockets for something. Harry had deftly covered the microphone with his hand but Lorelai could still make out some of the discussion. It seems that the younger man, Kirk, had not brought anything to light the fire with.

"You had one job Kirk. One job," she could hear Taylor shouting. Taylor's face got redder as Kirk picked up two rocks and desperately tried to start a fire by smashing them together.

"Those aren't flint stones Kirk, sugah," Lorelai's neighbor Babette shouted. "The only fire you'll make with those will be coming out of Taylor's ears!"

As Kirk moved on to furiously rubbing two sticks together, Taylor wrenched the microphone from Harry's hands to announce: "Does anyone have any matches?" He was met with groans from the crowd.

"Every year," Gypsy, the town's mechanic, grumbled.

"I have a cigarette lighter," an angry looking man Lorelai had never met before offered up to Taylor. Taylor was on his 10th try flicking open the lighter before the man spoke up again. "I never said it worked."

"How does that help, Bootsy?" Gypsy shouted as Bootsy shrugged.

"Can someone just find Luke?" Harry asked.

"Luke at a festival? We'd have a better chance waiting for the logs to spontaneously combust," Taylor scoffed in response.

"I'll get him," Miss Patty said as she crossed the square to the diner.

. . . . . . .

Thirty minutes later Lorelai was sitting cross legged on the ground next to Rory. Kirk had been staring intently at the logs for the past 20 minutes trying to start a fire using "the power of his mind." Lorelai was very glad she thought to bring the blanket. And the red vines.

"Our hero has arrived," Miss Patty announced, weaving her way through the crowd, trailed by a very annoyed looking Luke. Lorelai had met Luke earlier that week. It was a Monday morning, she was desperately in need of caffeine, Weston's was unexpectedly closed, and Babette directed her toward Luke's diner, which apparently was _not_ a hardware store. Lorelai was pretty sure the grumpy diner owner hated her and her histrionics when ordering coffee. But it was the best coffee she had ever tasted, so despite her promise to the man that she would go away after one cup, she had already been back to the diner every day that week.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" Lorelai started to chant. Rory immediately joined in, quickly followed by the rest of the town folk.

While striking a match to light the bonfire, Luke lifted his eyes and searched the crowd to find the origin of the chant. His eyes settled on the girl with the bright blue eyes who had been haunting his diner all week. _Of course she would be the one to start the chant._ Luke glared at her and Lorelai returned his glare with a brilliant smile which, despite his best efforts, served to immediately soften his expression. He did a double take when he saw the young girl with the same blue eyes next to her enthusiastically chanting "fire" along with the crowd. _And now she's corrupting her little sister._

. . . . . . .

A little while later, Lorelai and Rory huddled under the blanket listening to Miss Patty speak to a small crowd about the history of the Founders' Festival.

"This, boys and girls, is the story of true love. A beautiful girl from one county, a handsome boy from another. They meet and they fall in love. Separated by distance and by parents who did not approve of the union, the young couple dreamed of a day that they could be together..."

Lorelai clutched her glass of founders' day punch while listening to the story. Miss Patty had practically forced Lorelai to take a cup. "It will help you relax, honey." The punch tasted like a mix pure ethanol and sugar, and her glass was still more than half full. Every so often Lorelai would forget how strong it was, take another sip, cough, and then steal a big sip of Rory's hot chocolate to get the taste of the punch out of her mouth. Rory was too caught up in the story to notice that her mom was drinking all of her hot chocolate.

After finishing the story of the founding, Miss Patty had started to tell stories with highlights of past Founders' Festivals. Apparently, at the Festival three years ago, Taylor had accidentally stood too close to the bonfire and his pants had caught on fire. Following the Festival Taylor had a town ordinance passed prohibiting the rhyme "liar, liar, pants fire."

Knowing Rory would be entertained for a little while longer, Lorelai stood up, wrapped the other end of the blanket around Rory, and, taking both cups, went to get a refill on the hot chocolate. And decide on the best way to dispose of the punch.

"That stuff will kill you, you know. It's even worse than coffee." Luke smirked and nodded toward the cup of the strong brew Lorelai was contemplating pouring out.

"And for once, I actually believe you," Lorelai replied and, after a pause, continued. "If I pour this out on the ground, do you think the grass will die? Or does founders' punch just kill people?"

"The real question is how much will Taylor fine you when the grass dies?"

"Ugh, he's such a dictator. Well, then give me liberty or give me death," Lorelai proclaimed while swallowing the remaining punch in one gulp. Which she immediately followed with a coughing fit.

Luke's hand went to her back. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern. "That stuff should really come with a warning label or be regulated by the FDA or something. It is basically poison. Poison that is handed out freely, practically pushed on any unsuspecting, new member of town. Really it should just be outlawed completely." Luke's voice had started to rise in anger.

"Settle down Eliot Ness, I'm fine," Lorelai got out between coughs.

"Well, I guess Eliot Ness is better than being called Duke," Luke grumbled. For some reason, the woman had taken to calling him Duke every day at the diner. He couldn't be sure, but he suspected she knew his real name and was just calling him Duke to bother him. Still, that didn't explain why it bothered him so much.

"Mommy, are you okay." The little girl with the bright blue eyes had suddenly appeared next to him. _Mommy?_ He thought. _That girl must be at least 10. There is no way she is old enough to have a 10 year old_.

"Aww, Rory sweets, Mommy's fine. I'm just recruiting new members to my Prohibition movement."

"Miss Patty said I should get you for the next story."

"What year of the Festival are we up to now?"

"Oh, she's not telling stories about the Festivals anymore. Now she's going to tell us about the time she danced in a cage for Tito Puente."

"Well, let's cha cha on over there then," Lorelai said while giving Rory a spin. "Good night, Duke!"

"Good night," Luke sighed as he watched the crazy woman, with the bright blue eyes dance away. _I should probably ask what her name is, _he thought. _After all, she knows mine. At least I think she knows mine._


	2. 1996 - Flirtations and Fugitives

_Founders' Firelight Festival - 2000_

_Must drink coffee. Coffee will make me feel better_, Lorelai thought while reaching the far side of the square. She was just about to cross the street to Luke's diner when she heard a man behind her call out.

"Heads up!"

"Agh!" Lorelai screamed as a giant papier mache star crashed to the ground in front of her.

"Hey are you okay?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Man, that has never happened before!"

"Really. How about that..." Lorelai grumbled while gingerly stepping around the broken apart star and crossing the street._ If today gets too much worse, it might even beat out '96 for the title of Worst Festival Day Ever._ Lorelai shuddered at the thought as she swung open the door to Luke's diner and took a seat at the counter.

* * *

><p><em>Founders' Firelight Festival - 1996<em>

"Kirk!" Taylor shouted.

"But it wasn't my job this year," Kirk insisted. "You stripped me of my fire starting responsibilities after last year."

"But then I gave you back those responsibilities after you pestered me all month to give you another chance."

"You did not."

"I did so."

"No, you never responded to my application with a formal job offer. Without a formal job offer, I could not be sure I had any official responsibilities."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Fire Starter is not an official position with the Stars Hollow municipal government!"

"Hire Drew Barrymore!" Lorelai shouted, finally interrupting the fight between Kirk and Taylor that had been going on for the better part of the last half hour.

Taylor paused long enough for Harry to once again gain control of the microphone. "Does anyone have matches?"

"We'll get Luke!" Rory replied, eager to get the fire started earlier this year. Her mom said she could spend the night at Lane's after the festival and Rory was so excited. Lane had found a way to sneak a lava lamp, a bean bag chair, and a CD player into the back of her closet. The girls were going to listen to The Cure for the first time tonight. But, Mrs. Kim told Rory she would need to come over in time for their 8 o'clock prayer circle. So, that left very little time for bonfires, stories, and hot chocolate. And Rory wanted to make sure she got everything in.

"Do you always need to drag me around this festival?" Lorelai chuckled, as Rory pulled her mom toward Luke's Diner. "At least I wore tennis shoes this year."

Although the closed sign was up, the lights to the diner were still on and Lorelai could see Luke behind the counter refilling salt shakers. Rory paused to knock politely on the door - even in a hurry she remembered her manners - but before she could even knock once, Lorelai had already pushed open the door and started to rush toward the counter.

"Oh Duuuuuuuuuuuuke," Lorelai called out. "Your impressive and very manly knowledge of fires and how to light said fires is needed."

Luke grunted in response without ever looking up from his salt shakers.

"Ooh a grunt! How very fitting because a cave man is what we need. Duke make fire!"

Luke sighed and looked up.

"Please!" She was pouting. "Pretty please!" He felt pretty powerless against that pout. That pout made him give her yet another refill of coffee, even when she had already had four refills of coffee. That pout made him add chili cheese fries to the diner menu. And now that pout was going to get him over to the Founders' Festival a half hour earlier than normal. _If they had only sent Miss Patty I'd be able to finish closing down the diner before being expected to save the day once again._

"Come on, Duke. Help us! Grab some matches, channel Robinson Crusoe, and let's get going."

"Please Luke!" And now Rory was pouting.

With another sigh Luke grabbed a book of matches from under the counter and began to head out of the half-cleaned diner.

"Yay!" Lorelai said.

"Yay!" Rory echoed.

"Okay, I'll start the fire. But no more cave man jokes."

"I wouldn't dare," Lorelai replied and then said with a wink "but you'll still wear a loin cloth, right?"

. . . . . . .

A half hour later, the fire was roaring, the founders' punch was flowing, and Rory and Lorelai were sitting on the ground on a blanket playing "1, 2, 3, He's yours."

"Okay, your turn mom."

"You just want me to stop teasing you for ending up with Andrew."

"Sooo not funny mom."

"It's just such a perfect match for my little bookworm. I mean, the age difference is definitely creepy. But you'll get the book store when he dies!"

"And number one is Kirk."

"What, no, my turn hasn't started yet."

"Number one is Kirk. Do you want to keep him or try your luck with number two? Hurry before you get stuck with Kirk"

"Skip! I skip!" Lorelai shouted.

"And number two is . . . Luke."

"Hmmmm..."

"Better decide soon, he's coming over here." Rory said, sounding surprised. The game had never actually ended on anyone but number three before. You were never supposed to choose one or two. That would mean you actually wanted to end up with your one or two. Better to leave it up to fate.

"Well Monty, I think we have a winner." Lorelai finally decided, as Luke reached them. Rory felt uncomfortable and she wasn't sure why, but she laughed along with her mom at the comment anyway.

"So, Bachelor Number Two, I like walks on the beach and romantic dinners. What is your idea of a perfect date?" Lorelai asked in a girly, high-pitched voice, as both girls once again dissolved into giggles.

"Do I even want to know what this is about?" Luke asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Probably not," Rory said.

"Well, at least Bachelor Number 2 has a better ring to it than Duke," Luke said with a smirk.

"I was thinking of retiring the name Duke anyway," Lorelai said returning his smirk and his eyebrow raise.

"Really? Do I finally get to hear you call me Luke? Only took a year."

"Oh no, we're not quite there yet Mr. Danes. Do you think I'm that easy?"

"Nothing about you is easy."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a pet name."

"Pet name, huh? What like sugar? Honey? Because you know I'm not really a fan of any of those things. What with the national diabetes health crisis and all."

"Too bad, because I have a bit of a sweet tooth."

"I noticed."

"Really? You noticed me?"

"I noticed the increase in my doughnut sales more like."

"Ha ha. Anyway, I was thinking more of a _pet_ name. Like, I don't know... MarmaDUKE," Lorelai gleefully replied. Pleased with her comeback, she turned to nudge Rory but realized the girl was no longer next to her. Luke noticed the empty space on the blanket at the same time.

"Rory?" Both shouted at the same time. Lorelai standing up to scan the crowd.

"Where did she go?" Lorelai said, her panic rising. "Rory never just takes off."

"It will be okay." Luke saw the fear in Lorelai's eyes and was unsure how to respond. Should he comfort her? Go get help? _What if she starts to cry?_ He lifted his hand to pat her shoulder, but when he looked in her eyes again the fear was replaced by pure resolve.

"I am going to talk to Mrs. Kim and Lane. Rory is going over there tonight. Maybe she left to go find them? I'm also going to call Sookie. She can start searching our old haunts by the Inn. You grab Miss Patty and Babette and whoever else you can think of and start looking. Meet at the gazebo in a half hour for a status update."

He had never heard her speak like that before. Her tone was almost cold. _Business-like_, he decided. And somehow in the back of his mind he knew that it would be a long while before he'd be able to flirt so carefree with Lorelai Gilmore again.

. . . . . . .

Rory was sitting in the corner of Stars Hollow books reading a copy of Watership Down she had pulled from a nearby shelf. Or, more accurately, trying to read the book. By the end of the first chapter she realized that she didn't remember anything that had happened. Something about rabbits?

She started to cry. Even reading wasn't making her feel better. And reading always made her feel better.

Rory knew she was being silly, but she hated it when her mom spoke with Luke like that. It was all flirting, and hair twirls, and innuendo Rory didn't fully understand. Luke was the only person Rory had ever heard her mom talk to like that, other than her dad at least. And when they got going, it was as if Rory didn't exist at all.

Somewhere around the sweet tooth comment Rory couldn't take it anymore. If her mom could end up with her number two then Rory would just find her number three. Or, well, at least the book store she'd get when her number three died. She was surprised the book store had been left unlocked. _That's not safe,_ Rory thought while turning the bolt into place, picking up a book, and going to sit down.

_I wonder how long it will take her to even notice I'm gone,_ Rory thought bitterly.

. . . . . .

"She's not at home, sugah," Babette called out as Lorelai headed toward where the search committee was gathering by the gazebo.

"I checked my dance studio, Weston's, Doose's, and all of the open shops, but I couldn't find her in any of them," Miss Patty reported. "I'm so sorry honey. We'll find her."

"She's not at the Inn or the potting shed or by the duck pond," Sookie could barely get out through her tears.

"She's not at the diner, but that was locked anyway. And I checked by the lake and the bridge. I didn't see her anywhere, and there was no sign that she got lost in the woods, or.. went into the lake or anything." Luke tried not to sound too concerned but his voice broke when he thought about the girl at the bottom of the lake. It was shallow but... "She can swim, right?" Luke asked hurriedly. Lorelai just nodded.

"Okay. Taylor?" Luke could tell Lorelai was terrified, but she still spoke to Taylor calmly and forcefully. He was amazed she was holding it together so well.

"Very well," Taylor said and pulled out his megaphone. "Attention people. Please gather round. One of Stars Hollow's own, Rory Gilmore is missing. I repeat, Rory Gilmore is missing. If you have seen her please come forward immediately. If you notice anything suspicious, please come forward immediately. We are calling the police and they will be here soon to take over the search effort. For now, we need volunteers to help out."

In the book store, Rory was curled up next to the open copy of Watership Down, fast asleep despite the commotion outside.

. . . . . .

An hour later and the residents of Stars Hollow were still searching for Rory. Lorelai gritted her teeth as the police officer heading up the investigation made another comment about single mothers while simultaneously hitting on her.

"Don't beat yourself up sweetie," the cop leered. "It can be hard with only one set of eyes watching out for the kid. Maybe you just need someone to help you keep her in line."

"Thank you officer," Lorelai replied with as much strained politeness as she could muster. "Just please let me know if you hear anything."

Lorelai noticed Luke out of the corner of her eye yelling at Andrew. _What is that about? _She thought while heading toward them, but they had already started to walk quickly in her direction.

"Oh, and you didn't think to mention this until NOW!" Luke was shouting.

"It didn't seem important."

"Really, we only checked the businesses that were open. That a little girl could actually, you know, get into. And you didn't think to mention that somehow your book store, which is basically a second home to Rory, managed to get locked up even though you left it open!" At this point Luke was running past her toward the book store and, once her brain processed the conversation she just overheard, Lorelai started to run after him.

"Rory! Rory! Open up Rory!" Luke shouted while banging on the front door of the book store, waking Rory up.

Lorelai made it to the door soon after. Andrew followed with the keys to the book store. In quick succession, Rory stood up and walked toward the door, Andrew unbolted the front door, and Lorelai rushed in to envelop Rory in a giant hug.

"Don't you ever, ever, ever run off like that again," Lorelai said with tears streaming down her face, finally able to let go and cry now that she knew Rory was safe.

. . . . . . .

Later that night at home (there would be no sleepover for Rory now), Lorelai went to check on her daughter. Despite going to bed over an hour before, Rory was still wide awake. She felt guilty. She had never seen her mom so sad and upset and disappointed before.

"Hi sweets. You're still awake," Lorelai said softly while crawling into bed with her.

"I'm so sorry Mom."

"I know. Do you want to talk about why you ran off?"

"No."

"Aww kid, this thing we have - this wonderful you and me, mother, daughter, and best friends thing - only works if we talk about everything."

"I know, I just... I just don't want you to laugh," Rory said barely above a whisper. "I'm embarrassed."

"Okay. I never do this, but for one night only, I am granting you a reprieve from my world famous wit."

"No mocking?"

"No mocking. I pinkie swear," Lorelai said as she looped her pinkie finger with Rory's.

After a long pause and a deep breath Rory decided to talk. "I don't want you to replace Dad."

"Oh honey, no one is replacing Dad."

"But, in 1, 2, 3, you stopped at two."

"Okay."

"You chose Luke."

"Well, I mean, not exactly..."

"No you _chose_ him Mom. You didn't wait for three. You wanted it to be Luke."

"And you don't like Luke?"

"No, that's not it."

"Because I thought you liked Luke."

"I do like him."

"I mean, he made you mashed potatoes for a week straight when you had the chicken pox."

"I know, I know. I do like Luke. I even _call _him Luke, not like you calling him Duke all the time."

"Okay, but..."

"But... I don't want you to _choose_ Luke over Dad."

"But you don't want me to marry Luke?" Lorelai said at almost the same time.

"Well, yeah..."

"Because sweets, I can tell you, stopping on two does not mean you actually have to marry the person."

"Yeah. I know. I'm not dumb. But you chose him. And you talked with him. And your voice is different when you talk with him."

"It's just banter, honey. It's my banter voice."

"And you smile when you talk with him."

"I always smile when I banter."

"And you twirled your hair. You only ever twirl your hair when Dad is around."

"I twirled my hair?" Lorelai frowned.

"You twirled your hair."

"I twirled my hair."

"We've covered that already."

"Right. And you don't want me to replace your Dad."

"Yes. But also..."

"Go on."

"You just never notice me when he's around. You didn't even notice when I left. And you're supposed to be hanging out with me, not him."

Lorelai just nodded for Rory to continue.

"I mean, it's supposed to be you and me against the world, right mom?"

"You and me against the world." Lorelai repeated, and then kissed Rory on the forehead.

A short while later, Rory had finally fallen asleep and Lorelai got up carefully and closed the door. _I twirled my hair? _She thought. _How did Rory notice me twirling my hair when I didn't even notice it? _Lorelai had rules about this. No flirting around Rory, no introducing Rory to her dates, and no getting attached to anyone that could ever hurt Rory. _Well, rules are rules_._ I sure am going to miss bantering with him though._With a resigned sigh, Lorelai said goodbye to Duke. _From now on, it's just "Luke can I have some more coffee."_


	3. 1997 - Kismet and Ketchup Bottles

_Founders' Firelight Festival - 2000_

"I was almost crushed by a papier mache star. How's your day?" Lorelai announced to Luke with an exasperated sigh, while collapsing into an open stool at the counter.

"Well, it's looking pretty good now," Luke answered sarcastically.

"Coffee please, no shot of cynicism."

"So, why so cheery?"

"I don't know. I'm just in a mood. I don't know why." Lorelai suspected it had something to do with the Founders' Festival. And the fact that everyone except her had someone to celebrate with tonight. _Ugh, even Michel has a date tonight_, she suddenly remembered.

"But there's no particular reason for this mood?"

"No," Lorelai lied.

"Uh huh," Luke replied skeptically.

"You don't believe me?"

"No, I believe you. If you say there's no reason for the mood, then there's no reason for the mood. You're simply nuts."

"Or bipolar. That's very big nowadays."

Lorelai could hear Taylor and Miss Patty arguing in the corner about the Founders Festival."Ugh, can nobody talk about anything else but this stupid festival?" Lorelai suddenly realized that everyone in the diner got very quiet. Turning to Luke she asked "that came out a lot louder then it was supposed to, didn't it?"

"Yup," he nodded.

"This festival is commemorating the founding of our town, young lady," Taylor scolded from across the room.

"I know Taylor. I'm sorry."

"She's bipolar," Luke interjected.

"Really? But you're so young!" Patty exclaimed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. This is a beautiful festival. People should be enjoying it," Lorelai said, turning again toward Luke. _I used to enjoy it_.

Luke leaned across the counter conspiratorially and dropped his voice. "It's a crazy festival based on a nutty myth about two lunatics, who in all probability did not even exist. And even if they did, probably dropped dead of diphtheria before age 24. The town of Stars Hollow probably got its name from the local dance hall prostitute. Two rich drunk guys who made up the story to make it look good on a poster." Luke tried to concentrate on cheering Lorelai up and tried not to think about how close he was to her right now.

"You are full of hate and loathing, and I gotta tell you, I love it!"

"Oh, it's so good to have somebody share this hate with."

"My pleasure," Lorelai responded, smiling for the first time that day.

* * *

><p><em>Founders' Firelight Festival - 1997<em>

"Coffee?" Luke barely looked up as Lorelai walked into the diner and took a seat at the counter.

"Got anything bigger than your normal mug?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"What, like a super sized mug? This isn't McDonald's you know," Luke groaned.

"Mmm, fries. But, no I was thinking more like a barrel."

"A barrel of coffee?"

"Well, if it's good enough for wine..."

Luke grabbed the largest mug he could find and started to pour the coffee.

"Rory coming in to meet you?" He asked. _I hope not_, he thought, and then immediately felt guilty. He adored Rory. But Lorelai had been acting so differently this year when Rory was around. No stories. No jokes. Just polite requests for food or coffee. _She even says "please,_" he thought. _I can't believe I miss the "Duke" days_. _  
><em>

"No, Rory is laying low today."

"She's not still embarrassed about last year's Festival is she?"

"Oh you know Rory. She hates to be the center of attention. She's mostly just afraid of all of the gossip."

"Poor kid."

"Yeah, we were hoping that everyone would forget about it, but no such luck. This morning Babette asked her how she was feeling ten times during a twenty minute conversation."

"Well, your first mistake was thinking the town would ever forget," Luke replied. "Miss Patty still tells the story about Taylor's pants catching fire every year."

"I know, I know."

"And of course, even if someone _tried_ to forget about last year, it would be hard seeing as how you've been singing The Runaways greatest hits every time she meets you at the diner."

"Maybe I'm just a big Joan Jett fan," Lorelai grinned, impressed that Luke had understood the joke. _And h__e didn't let on at all in front of Rory_, she thought.

"Right, and I heard you 'love rock 'n roll,'" Luke twitched the corners of his mouth up in a half smile.

"So put another dime in the jukebox baby!" Lorelai sang in response.

"Uh huh. Plus, everything reminds you of a Houdini story all of a sudden."

"Oh well, I just finished his biography last week."

"Sure. And all of the recent Steve McQueen references..."

"Hey, Steve McQueen was in a lot of movies!"

"You always follow the reference by humming the theme for The Great Escape," he completed with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, stop. A little friendly mother-daughter teasing builds character."

"Well, with all of your character, I hope I never meet your mother."

"You don't know the half of it, Luke my friend." Lorelai paused and then continued. "You know what else teasing builds - an appetite! Two cheeseburgers to go please."

"Coming right up," Luke said while scribbling the order on his pad and passing it back to Caesar. "I'll send you home with some pie for Rory too."

"Thanks, she'd like that." Lorelai couldn't help but be touched every time Luke did something for Rory. _But we mustn't get attached_, she reminded herself quickly.

"So, are you going to stop by the Festival tonight?" Luke tried to keep any hope out of his voice but was afraid he still sounded more eager than he intended.

"Taylor strong-armed us into coming for the lighting ceremony, but after that we're going home for a movie night."

"Movie night, huh?"

"A triple feature."

"Anything I've heard of?"

"Well, Escape from Alcatraz, the Rock, and..."

"The Great Escape?" Luke finished with an eye brow raise and a laugh, as he handed Lorelai her burgers, pie, and a to go cup of coffee.

Lorelai grabbed the bag of food but hesitated before getting off the stool. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"It's just that..." Lorelai took in a deep breath and finished, "it's just that it always takes so long for the bonfire to get lit every year..."

"And it would be nice if it didn't this year, huh?"

"Right."

"That can be arranged." _I guess I will see them at the festival tonight_.

"Only..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want Rory to feel like she's the reason things are different."

"Okay."

"I mean, I wouldn't want it to seem too calculated," Lorelai continued, hoping he would understand. "Like, I wouldn't want a person who is say _never_ at the Founders' Festival to suddenly be at the Founders' Festival. You know earlier than usual and holding a big box of matches above his head like a giant "I'm here for Rory" sign."

"Hmm, well then, maybe Kirk will remember to bring matches this year," Luke said with a nod and a soft smile. _Now how am I going to pull this off?_

. . . . . . .

Lorelai stood by the edge of the crowd near the gazebo with her arms wrapped tightly around Rory. Every time someone looked over at Rory with a concerned expression, Lorelai could feel Rory shrink back into her arms a little more. _My poor little girl, _Lorelai thought. "Just a little while longer sweets," she whispered to Rory.

"... And now my friends if you will join me in lighting the fire."

As Harry finished his speech, all eyes went immediately to Kirk. Who was now slowly backing away from Harry and Taylor, trying unsuccessfully to cover up the "Official Fire Starter" sash that he had been wearing proudly only moments earlier. Lorelai watched the scene unfold with a sinking feeling. _So much for Luke saving the day._

"Ahem, Kirk?" Taylor asked, gesturing for Kirk to hand over a book of matches.

"Who me?" Kirk said, still backing away slowly, toward the side of the gazebo. "Why are you all staring at me..." The townsfolk started to groan, preparing themselves for the by now annual tradition of waiting for someone to find matches. "Stop reading the sash!" Kirk turned and cried out to the now restless crowd, while taking a large step backward.

And at that moment Kirk tripped, falling backward off of the gazebo, his arms wildly pinwheeling in the air trying to catch his balance, while about 20 books of matches went flying out of his pockets in every direction and onto the gazebo steps.

"Well aren't we theatrical," Taylor rolled his eyes while picking up a book of matches from the ground and handing it over to Harry, who was able to get the fire going on the first try.

"Wow," Rory said, in genuine shock. "Under 10 minutes. That must be a Stars Hollow record."

"Something like that," Lorelai replied. She spied a flannel shirt in the crowd and managed to catch Luke's eye, mouthing "thank you" to him over Rory's shoulder. He gave a quick nod then headed back to the diner. _Guess I'll just refill the ketchup bottles_, he sighed.

"Ready to go?" Lorelai leaned down and asked Rory.

"Definitely!" Rory said. It was the most upbeat Lorelai had heard Rory sound in a week. Still, she couldn't resist humming the Great Escape theme as they turned to walk home.


	4. 1998 - Deadbeats and Decaf

_Founders' Firelight Festival - 2000_

"More coffee?" Luke asked, pleased that he had finally brought a smile to her face. _ I like being the one to make her smile_.

"Yes please," Lorelai immediately replied. "Hey, tomorrow, if you have time, I'm planning on despising everyone who says 'Hey, how's it going?'"

"You're on," Luke said, looking up toward the diner's door, where a familiar face had just entered.

"Hey, how's it going?" Lorelai heard a woman say behind her. "Oh, now that's just too easy," she laughed but then stopped when she noticed the look on Luke's face.

"Rachel." Luke sounded surprised. Luke _was_ surprised. He didn't know what else he was feeling, but surprise was definitely the number one emotion.

"Rachel? Your Rachel?" Lorelai asked Luke. _The ex-girlfriend_, she thought. _Luke's Ava Gardner_. And then, turning to finally get a look of Rachel, "You're Rachel?" _Luke's Ava Gardner is as pretty as Ava Gardner_, she thought_._

"Yup. I'm Rachel."

_And today just keeps getting better_.

* * *

><p><em>Founders' Firelight Festival - 1998<em>

"And you're sure you can make it?" Lorelai said into her cell phone while headed toward the diner. "Because Rory is very excited to show off Stars Hollow to you..." _And I don't want you to disappoint her again_, Lorelai completed the unspoken thought in her head. O_r disappoint me again for that matter_.

"Okay, okay, so you'll be heading over from Hartford after 6, and you'll be here by 7 in time for the Festival..." Lorelai was still talking as she walked through the door to the diner where Luke was already pointing toward the "No Cell Phones" sign behind the counter. "Give my worst to Straub and Francine!" Lorelai ended the call cheerfully.

"Big day today?" Luke asked knowingly, pouring her a cup of coffee before she had to order one. He could always tell when Lorelai was anxious and she was definitely anxious about something today. _She's also way more dressed up than usual_, he thought frowning. _That skirt isn't exactly weather appropriate_.

"Oh you know. Founders' Festival. Isn't it always a big day?" Lorelai gave a nervous chuckle. _How does he always know? Am I that obvious?_

"It is at that," Luke said, figuring Lorelai would tell him what was on her mind when she was ready. Luke left to deliver food to a few of the other diner patrons, wiped down two tables, and then made a circuit around the diner with a coffee pot to refill cups, ending with Lorelai's.

"Only coffee today?"

"Just until Rory gets here," Lorelai said looking at her watch. "She should be here soon."

Luke nodded and pulled out a rag from his back pocket, wiping the counter in front of Lorelai.

"People can change, right Luke?" Lorelai said suddenly. "I mean, people grow up. Become responsible members of society. That happens, right?"

"Some people change, sure."

"I mean, I changed. I grew up. The second the stick turned pink I grew up," Lorelai asserted confidently and then looked thoughtful.

"But for some people maybe it's not a stick changing colors, or becoming a parent, or, I don't know, having a steady job and a 401K and a vehicle with four wheels that makes them grow up." She looked up again at Luke who simply nodded for her to continue.

"It could be anything. Maybe you can just wake up one morning and decide to evolve. Like just say 'today I'm going to have waffles for breakfast and, what the heck, start paying my bills on time!' Or, you know, 'I'll buy the shirt in blue, send flowers to my mom, and oh yeah keep my promises for once because, why not?' That could happen, right? There doesn't always need to be like a giant monolith falling from space to get people to finally grow up."

Lorelai was silent for a good minute before she got to the point.

"Rory's father is coming to visit today."

_Ah, that explains it_, Luke thought looking over at Lorelai, who was concentrating on tearing an empty sugar packet into about a thousand pieces. But all he said was "okay."

"He's never been here before," Lorelai continued, still not meeting Luke's gaze, too busy transforming another sugar packet into confetti. "And Rory is so happy, Luke. Over the moon, really." Her blue eyes finally met Luke's and he saw the worry behind them.

"Well," Luke said carefully, "That's good right?"

"It is..."

"But?"

"But... I'm just waiting for the inevitable. The other shoe to drop," she said with a sigh. And after a pause, "is it inevitable?"

"I don't know," Luke replied, not trusting himself to say anything more.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed while rushing into the diner and throwing her arms around Lorelai's shoulders. "Isn't today just the best?"

Luke saw Lorelai force a big smile on her face before turning around to greet Rory. "It sure is kid."

"We need pancakes Luke!" Rory was too excited to notice the pile of torn sugar packets on the counter. And too excited to notice that her mom's smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "And eggs. Ooh and bacon."

"And coffee!" Lorelai added, holding out her mug.

"And muffins!" Rory laughed.

"And better eating habits," Luke responded gruffly while passing the order back to Caesar.

. . . . . . .

"So, I was thinking that we need to give Dad the full Stars Hollow experience when he gets here," Rory was explaining animatedly to Lorelai while they walked over to Sookie's for a pre-Festival cookie binge. "I figure we listen to the speech and then, when everyone is scrambling for matches, we do the tour. We need to get cake at Weston's, buy a book at Andrew's shop, get fries at Luke's, of course, and I figure we'll be back in plenty of time to see the bonfire lit."

"Sounds good sweets," Lorelai said, trying to seem enthusiastic. _Try to be optimistic_, Lorelai reminded herself. _After all, he's already in Hartford. How hard will it be to make the half hour motorcycle ride here?_

"You don't think Kirk will come through again this year do you? I mean, that had to be a fluke last year."

"Well, Kirk is nothing if not unpredictable."

"Right, but if they do light the fire on time, we won't be able to make the full circuit." Rory continued chattering away about everything she wanted to show her dad while he was visiting. "Do you think he'll spend the night? Of course he'll spend the night! We should pick up some movies for after the Festival. Maybe a fire theme? Ooh, Backdraft! Or is that too on the nose? We could do Chariots of Fire, but there isn't actually any fire in the movie, so maybe not..."

"Oh its Lane!" Rory suddenly interrupted her own monologue when she spotted her friend a block away.

"You need to go talk to her?" Lorelai asked.

"We just need to finalize our plans for Operation Space Oddity."

"Ah, bringing Bowie into the Kim household undetected?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, just meet me at Sookie's. Soon," Lorelai said firmly. "Or I will play the Runaways on repeat for so long you will never be able to listen to Cherry Bomb again!" Lorelai called the warning to Rory, as the girl ran down the street toward Lane.

Lorelai felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she went to answer it while walking up Sookie's front steps.

"I'm really sorry Lor..." Christopher started. _At least he tried to come up with a believable excuse this time_, Lorelai thought as she listened to Christopher explain why he would be letting Rory down yet again. _But still__ leaving me to break the news to Rory.__  
><em>

"Whose ready for cookies! Cookies for you! Cookies for me!" Sookie exclaimed in a sing-song voice while opening the front door. Then, noticing the look on Lorelai's face, she immediately switched over to concerned friend mode. "Oh honey. Are you okay? What happened?"

"Just crushed," Lorelai replied. "By a really big falling shoe."

. . . . . .

"Really, I'm okay mom," Rory insisted for the hundredth time at the Festival that night. "I just thought he would come this time. He sounded so sure about it."

"He's good at that. _Sounding_ sincere."

"Well, I'm over it. It's the same thing over and over. No more expecting different results."

"Even when upset you have to quote Albert Einstein. My little genius spawn," Lorelai cooed and playfully stroked Rory's hair.

"More like paraphrase," Rory gave her mom a half smile.

"Hey, your dad loves you, you know?"

"I know."

"He just, doesn't know how to ... _not_ ... not follow through."

"A triple negative?"

"Aww, kiddo. Look on the bright side. At least you have the world's hottest mom."

"That's the adjective we're going with?" Rory said giving her mom another wry smile.

"Most charming mom?"

"Umm..."

"Smartest mom?"

"Keep trying."

"I have it, youngest mom!"

"Close."

"Most immature mom?"

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner," Rory said, laughing as Lorelai placed her arm around Rory's shoulders and pulled her toward the diner for a quick cup of coffee before heading home.

. . . . . . .

Rory took a seat at the corner table while Lorelai made her way to the counter.

"Hi."

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you in here tonight."

"Yeah, well plans changed a bit."

"The, uh... inevitable?" Luke asked softly, so that Rory wouldn't be able to hear. But the girl seemed more interested in the festivities outside than the conversation her mom was having with the diner owner.

"I guess the saying is true. Death. Taxes. Christopher. It's all inevitable." Lorelai's voice also dropped lower._ Just in case._

"So, they managed to light the fire this year without your help," Lorelai said, changing topics.

"I heard. How long did it take?"

"A full hour," Lorelai laughed.

"Someone finally find matches?"

"Actually the winning combination was gasoline and a flare gun from Gypsy's shop."

"Sounds like quite the production."

"Oh it was. All in all, it turned out to be a pretty good night."

"Is she holding up okay?" Luke asked, lowering his voice again, while nodding toward Rory.

"Well, I think she could use a particularly greasy plate of fries. But she'll be fine."

"She _looks_ fine."

"Yeah. It almost makes it worse though. It means she expects to be let down by him now."

"And no one should have to expect that."

"Exactly."

"Are _you _holding up okay?"

"Always," Lorelai responded, sounding almost wistful. "I haven't expected any different for years now." _But you did dress up for him today_, a small voice in her head objected.

"Okay one greasy plate of fries, a cup of coffee, and a hot chocolate coming right up."

"Actually, make it two cups of coffee," Lorelai corrected.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I _hope_ you plan on drinking both those cups."

"I just want to make tonight special for her. Even if it can't be special in the way she wanted it to be," Lorelai pleaded. Rory had been asking to drink coffee "just like mom" for years now.

"She's getting decaf."

"Half-caf," Lorelai countered.

"Half-caf with a lot of milk," Luke made his final offer. "And a cup of fruit on the side."

"Deal."

Lorelai smiled as she brought Rory over her very first cup of coffee. _Just promise me you won't grow up too quickly kid_.


	5. 1999 - Relativity and Rentals

**_Author's Note: Last chapter before things come full circle and we're back to the 2000 Festival. So far everything fits in with canon, but I am trying to decide whether to go with a slightly AU version of Season 1 for the final chapter, keep it canon but extend it out past 2000, or just end on a bittersweet note with actual Season 1. Any thoughts would be appreciated. Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

><p><em>Founders' Firelight Festival - 2000<em>

Lorelai watched Luke and Rachel make awkward small talk while trying to decide what emotion she should be feeling at the moment. _Am I supposed to be mad at Rachel for leaving Luke? Or am I supposed to be happy for Luke that she finally came back? _Mostly, however, Lorelai kept thinking about how beautiful and annoyingly put together Rachel appeared despite apparently having just arrived from the airport. _Why doesn't she have plane hair? _

As Luke attempted to stutter a response to Rachel's last comment, Lorelai finally saw her chance to break into the conversation. "He thinks you look good too. Right?" Lorelai said, turning to Luke.

"Right."

"And you do," Lorelai said. _Elle MacPherson pretty_, Lorelai thought, suddenly remembering how Sookie had described Rachel.

"Thank you."

Lorelai waited a beat longer than felt natural, to see if Luke would find his voice and make the introduction, before going ahead and introducing herself. "I'm Lorelai."

"Oh yeah. She's Lorelai." Luke was clearly still in shock.

"I'm Luke's friend," Lorelai said, again after a too-long pause, mentally urging Luke to remember how conversations were supposed to work.

"Yeah. She uh ... works at the Independence Inn," Luke managed to get out.

"I run it, actually," Lorelai corrected, unable to catch Luke's eye. He was staring straight ahead, too afraid to look directly at either woman.

"Wow, I love that place," Rachel said genuinely. "That must be a pretty big job."

"It is! It's crazy. There's always something happening. Like, we just put these coffee makers in all the rooms, but only half of them work. They just like shake and gurgle, like they're having some kind of a fit," Lorelai babbled, realizing about half-way through her anecdote how lame it must sound to a world-traveler like Rachel. _Why am I so off my verbal game around her? New topic Gilmore_. "Wh- Why were you in the Mideast?"

"I was doing a photo story on how Palestinian and Israeli families have been affected by the violence."

"Oh, well, so you understand about the job pressure," Lorelai said, still cringing about her coffee maker story. _And now I have to leave before I embarrass myself anymore_. "I'm gonna go," Lorelai said, glancing again at Luke. Luke had the exact same surprised expression on his face that he had when Rachel first entered the diner. _Maybe a face can get stuck like that_, Lorelai thought.

"Please, don't let me drive you away."

"That's okay, you're not. I have to go, um, sit in a closet or something," Lorelai finished weakly. _So much for not embarrassing myself again_. "So, it was really nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

"Okay, bye." And Lorelai rushed out of the diner, hoping this day would be over with already. And that everything would return to normal by tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Founders' Firelight Festival - 1999<em>

Lorelai, Rory, and Lane were sitting at a table in Luke's Diner finalizing plans for the Founders' Festival that night.

"I'm so excited for my first time visiting the Firelight Festival!" Lane bounced happily in her chair while stealing fries off of Rory's plate.

"Lane, you go every year," Rory reminded her. "The only difference this year is that you'll be going with us."

"No, I am _physically present_ at the Festival every year," Lane clarified. "But I've never actually visited the Festival. Unless you count passing out pamphlets retelling the story of Stars Hollow's founding as a 'cautionary tale about the dangers of disobeying your family's wishes' as visiting the Festival."

"Wait, how is it a cautionary tale exactly?" Rory asked. "The story has a happy ending."

"Stars. A romantic fire. Young love. And the founding of a town. Sounds like a happy ending to me!" Lorelai confirmed.

"Oh, in the pamphlet version, after running away from home and meeting in the Hollow, the two young lovers try to light a fire to keep warm. But there is a giant rainstorm that puts the fire out. Both of them die of exposure. Something about God punishing them for not honoring their parents."

"Sounds bleak," Rory intoned.

"Très, très tragique," Lorelai agreed in an exaggerated French accent, as Luke came over with a coffee pot. "S'il vous plaît Monsieur Luke, more of these delicious fried potatoes from my mother country," Lorelai ordered, continuing in the accent.

"Sure thing Pepé Le Pew," Luke responded, filling Lorelai's coffee cup and steadfastly ignoring Rory's cup, which she had pushed right next to her mom's.

"And here I was going for Catherine Deneuve." Lorelai said, flashing a quick smile at Luke.

"Luke, can I have some more coffee please?" Rory pleaded, this time raising her cup up toward the pot in his hand.

"One order of french fries coming up," Luke said, purposely avoiding looking at Rory's face, knowing she would have an impossible-to-withstand pout on it.

"Luke, pleeeease?" Rory asked again.

Luke sighed and turned to face the insistent girl. "You'll stunt your growth."

"You've been saying that every single day this year and I've still grown three inches!" Rory protested.

"Fine, but you know the rules," Luke said, gesturing to the uneaten salad on Rory's plate, next to what had been a cheeseburger.

"I'll eat the salad," Rory grumbled.

"And?" Luke gestured to the uneaten salad on Lorelai's plate.

"Please mom?" Rory asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh no. I never agreed to this deal," Lorelai said quickly. "You're on your own kid."

"Half-caf it is then," Luke replied, filling Rory's cup half way and then going to grab the decaf pot, while Rory narrowed her eyes at her mom.

"Oh, I have to go!" Lane said after glancing down at her watch, breaking the staring match between mother and daughter. "I need time to brush my teeth before mama gets back or she'll know I've had food that wasn't made from soy. Hand check?"

Rory examined Lane's outstretched hands for any telltale signs of grease and then passed her a napkin. "One more wipe and you should be good to go."

"Great! See you guys tonight! Mama's bible study starts at 6:30, so I'll be in the square at 6:45! I'm so excited." Lane practically skipped over to the diner door before Lorelai called her back.

"Are you forgetting something?"

"Am I?" Lane paused.

"So Surfer Rosa must be one of the lesser known apostles, huh?"

"Oh! Thanks Lorelai!" Lane said, looking down at the Pixies t-shirt she had on over a Mrs. Kim approved white oxford shirt. She pulled the offending tee over her head and tossed it to Rory. "See you tonight!"

"Is there anyone you're not a bad influence on?" Luke shook his head while bringing over more fries and filling up the rest of Rory's cup with decaf coffee.

"I'm a regular Mae West," Lorelai winked, grabbing a fry and biting into it before Luke had a chance to set the plate down.

. . . . .

After finishing their second plate of fries and bargaining for another cup of coffee each (although Rory's tasted suspiciously like decaf), Lorelai went up to the counter to pay.

"So I was thinking..." Lorelai started.

"Uh huh."

"Well, Lane is coming with us to the Festival this year and since I am trying to be slightly more respectful of Rory's alone time with friends..."

"Really?" Luke cut in with a sarcastic tone and a raised eyebrow.

"I said _slightly_," Lorelai continued. "Anyway, I was thinking it might be nice to have someone who wasn't a 15 year old girl to talk to tonight. And since you're not 15..."

"And not a girl."

"Right, and not a girl, I thought you might want to come with us this year."

"But I don't go to the Founders' Festival."

"Amazing that for someone who doesn't go to the Founders' Festival, I still _see_ you at the Founders' Festival every year."

"Only because they need me to light the bonfire every year."

"And then they_ need_ you stick around to warn people about dumping punch on the grass?" Lorelai countered. Luke couldn't help but smile remembering the moment. It was Lorelai's first Festival and, not so coincidentally, the first time since he was a kid that Luke had stayed at the Festival past the lighting ceremony. He had been hoping to get to know the girl with the blue eyes, caffeine addiction and a penchant for calling him Duke better. Hard to believe that was four years ago already.

"Come on Luke! It will be fun!"

"I have to run the diner..." Luke demurred, half-heartedly.

"You mean the diner that will be empty because the entire town will be at the Festival?" Lorelai questioned, brightening her smile, certain now that Luke would give in.

"What time?" Luke sighed, trying hard to sound annoyed but not quite able to mask the smile in his eyes.

"You won't regret it," Lorelai said triumphantly. "We'll meet you here a little before 7!"

. . . . . . .

Luke tried, unsuccessfully, to avoid thinking about the Festival. Although the diner was busy and he was able to distract himself with work for most of the day, every time there was a lull, his mind kept wandering back to the "non-date" he had with Lorelai that night. _Because an actual date would not include Rory and Lane and a stupid town festival_, he reminded himself again.

Still, he couldn't help but look forward to spending some time with Lorelai outside of the diner. Luke couldn't remember the last time he talked with Lorelai without a counter between them. There was a time, years ago, when he thought they were working toward having a relationship that _didn't _strictly involve baked goods and a pot of coffee. But then Rory ran away and Lorelai started calling him Luke and whatever banter they had enjoyed before became much less frequent. Luke hoped that at the very least Lorelai's invitation today meant that she wanted them to become closer friends.

At 7:10, Lorelai walked into the diner, trailed by Rory and Lane. The two girls were deep in discussion about a junior at Stars Hollow High with "the coolest taste in music," who Luke gathered Lane had a crush on. Luke was a bit taken aback by the topic of conversation. _When did the girls get old enough to have crushes?_ Luke thought and, after exchanging a look with Lorelai, he could tell she was thinking something similar.

"You're not ready!" Lorelai pouted, looking around the diner, where one table still needed to pay their bill, only a few of the chairs had been put up, and the coffee pot was still on.

"You're early," Luke said with a shrug, pouring a cup of coffee for Lorelai, which she immediately began drinking. Rory and Lane settled down on stools at the far end of the counter and barely stopped talking to wave at Luke.

"Ten minutes late isn't early," Lorelai proclaimed.

"It is if you are usually twenty minutes late." Luke had started to bag up the leftover doughnuts, along with some muffins, and place them on the counter.

"So I said, I'll meet you before 7 and you heard...?"

"7:20." Luke rang up the last customers and gave them their change.

"So what, for you the whole concept of punctuality depends who you are meeting? Actual time has no purpose?"

"I guess not." Luke shrugged again.

"Fascinating. And this principle applies to everyone?"

"Not everyone. Just people I know." Luke switched off the coffee maker, refilled Lorelai's coffee mug, and began pouring the remaining coffee between two large to-go cups, which he placed on the counter next to the bag of doughnuts.

"And you know me?"

"Well enough to know you are always late to everything, yes." Luke moved out from behind the counter and started to wipe down the tables and put up the chairs. Lorelai followed him, still holding her coffee mug.

"What if Rory had told you she'd meet you at 7?"

"If Rory said 7, I'd hear 6:30 or 6:50, depending on the purpose of the meeting."

"Oh, she gets a range of times?"

"Sure, if it is school-related I expect Rory to be at least a half hour early. Unless it's the first day of school, of course, in which case I understand she is likely to be hours early. And for anything else, Rory is usually a solid 10 minutes early."

"That is... startlingly accurate."

"You guys do come in here every damn day, you know."

Lorelai was thoughtful for a bit before exclaiming. "So I was early!"

"Looks like."

"See, now why couldn't you have been my home room teacher?" Lorelai smiled, finishing the last of her coffee.

"Ready to go?" Luke asked.

"But we have to close the diner. And you have customers still!"

Luke gave her a funny look, which caused Lorelai to finally look around at the now empty, and fully closed, diner.

"Oh. Well, I did still want some coffee before we go."

Luke simply gestured to the empty mug she was holding, with a bemused expression on his face.

"Provisions for the road?" Lorelai asked hesitantly.

"On the counter."

"Wow, when did all of this happen?" Lorelai laughed.

Luke looked down at his watch and smiled. "Hmm, 7:20. You're here right on time Lorelai."

"Ugh, let's go before I start to feel even more like a Stephen Hawking lecture." Lorelai laughed again, while gathering up Lane, Rory, and the provisions, and heading out the diner door.

. . . . . . .

The group started making their way to the gazebo for the lighting ceremony, where they could see a thick plume of smoke starting to rise above the gathered crowd. And hear something that sounded an awful lot like Kirk screaming.

"Is the fire lit already?" Rory asked.

"No, it can't be!" Lane cried. "It's my first time seeing them light the fire."

"Inconceivable!" Lorelai said, in her best Wallace Shawn impression, turning to Rory expectantly. "Rory? Line?" But Rory was already pushing ahead with Lane, trying to make it to the front of the group surrounding the gazebo.

"Something about not knowing what the word means, right?" Luke said in a low voice, surprising her by how close he was behind her. She had to stop herself from gasping at the sensation of his breath against her neck.

"You're close," Lorelai said over her shoulder, blushing faintly at the double meaning but quickly collecting herself. "It's better with the accent. But, hey, you got the reference at least!"

"I do watch the occasional movie, you know." Luke smiled. "Maybe not enough to quote it from memory..."

"Oh, just wait until I make you do movie night with us. You'll be quoting along with the Gilmores in no time!" Lorelai took a step forward in the direction Rory had gone but reached back to grab Luke's wrist, pulling him along with her. Luke's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't sure if it was from the unexpected contact or the thought of a movie night with Lorelai. _That sounds more like a date_, he thought, allowing himself to be led by Lorelai to the front of the crowd.

The source of the smoke soon became apparent. Although the bonfire remained unlit, the town Fire Starter was still smoldering.

"Kirk, sugah, it's stop, drop, and _roll_." Babette was urging the man, who instead of rolling appeared to be performing the worm on the lawn in front of the bonfire.

"I don't remember this scene from Breakers," Lorelai said, not quite sure yet whether it was safe for her to laugh yet. _Is he still on fire?_

Meanwhile, Luke had already grabbed the blanket from Lorelai's bag and ran forward to smother any remaining flames. "Stop break dancing, Kirk," Luke grunted, trying to hold down the blanket, which kept flying off with each of Kirk's spasms. Groaning, Luke resorted to practically hugging the man with the blanket, finally putting out the last of the fire.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked Rory and Lane. Rory had the same expression Lorelai had been wearing earlier - half amusement and half concern. Lane meanwhile had a awestruck expression on her face. Lorelai remembered that the girl had never witnessed Kirk's antics at the Festival before.

"He was already on fire when we got here," Rory said.

"Oh it was awful, honey," Miss Patty explained. "Poor Kirk decided to use a blow torch this year to start the fire, only he got it all turned around."

"The idiot lit his sleeve on fire," Gypsy chimed in.

"And then, of course, we all scrambled to find some water," Miss Patty continued. "Only the cooler Taylor picked up was the one with my alcohol reserves for the Founder's punch."

"Oh no!" Rory exclaimed. "That explains the screaming."

"And why Taylor has been so strangely subdued during Kirk's performance of 'Great Balls of Fire,'" Lorelai added, nodding toward a chagrined looking Taylor, who was sitting on the gazebo steps.

"Well, Kirk looks okay now at least," Rory said. Luke was helping a charred, but remarkably unharmed, Kirk off the ground.

"I have conquered fire!" Kirk bellowed, in between coughs, raising a fist in the air. After a dramatic pause Kirk continued. "And you can too with my patented fire retardant spray - Fire Be Gone!" Kirk pulled out a basket full of cans that had been stashed next to the gazebo and began to move through the crowd to sell his wares. "Remember to fight fire with Fire Be Gone. Only $5 a can."

"This is a clear abuse of official town duties, young man," Taylor harangued, any lingering concern for his role in setting Kirk on fire disappearing along with the appearance of the Fire Be Gone cans. "And, might I remind you, that you do not have a permit to sell your spray at the Festival. This is a complete disregard of the town charter..." Taylor could be heard loudly objecting to Kirk's latest business venture, as he followed him through the crowd.

"Did Kirk set himself on fire _on purpose_?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Well, it is Kirk," Lorelai said.

"Better not to question it?" Rory asked.

"Exactly." And then turning to Lane, who still looked astounded by the events, Lorelai asked, "How are you holding up?"

"This. Is. Amazing!" Lane squealed. "I _knew_ it had to be awesome. Everything the Kim family protests winds up being awesome. I can't wait to see it all!"

"Yes, well, sex, drugs, rock 'n roll, and small town Firelight Festivals. All the height of awesome," Lorelai said, smiling at the girl's enthusiasm and watching as Luke unceremoniously lit the bonfire, the crowd's attention still directed toward Kirk.

. . . . . . .

A half hour later, Lane was dragging Rory around to every single booth at the Festival and Luke and Lorelai had moved to the edge of the town square, taking in the festivities at a distance.

"Funny how the Festival can start off with such craziness, but end so perfectly every year," Lorelai sighed. "Has it always been this way?"

"Well, things haven't always started out so crazy. I mean someone setting themselves on fire is new..."

"Oh, well good to know there isn't precedent for the self-immolation."

"That's definitely a factor of Kirk's involvement," Luke chuckled. "But yeah, it's pretty much been the same since I was a kid."

"Did you used to go to the Festival willingly? Or did you always have to be dragged out here?"

"Participation in town events was mandatory in the Danes household." Luke smiled at the memory. "I always resisted, of course."

"Of course. A hermit at heart even then," Lorelai teased, playfully tapping Luke's chest over his heart, but letting her hand linger for a few seconds longer than necessary.

"Something like that," Luke said, growing thoughtful. "But it was nice. Having the whole family together like that. And I always had more fun than I let on."

"Still do maybe?"

"Perhaps..." Luke said in a low tone, looking down at Lorelai and noticing for the first time their proximity.

"Not so much a hermit after all then," Lorelai said, barely above a whisper, her mouth tilting up toward Luke as they locked eyes. Luke hesitated only slightly before starting to lean down for a kiss.

"Luke, Lorelai, could I interest you in some Fire Be Gone?" Kirk was suddenly next to them, hawking cans of the fire retardant spray from his still full basket. "I assure you that any rumors you may have heard about it causing asthma are almost certainly unfounded. I promise you my wheezing is from the smoke inhalation and not the spray."

"Oh, uh, thanks Kirk but I think we're okay." Lorelai took a step back from Luke, not sure whether or not she was grateful for the interruption. For the hundredth time she reminded herself of the promise she made Rory three years before - _it's still me and you against the world kid_. _Why do I always forget that when Luke is around?_

"I should have let him burn," Luke grumbled to himself, regretting not only the interruption but also his hesitation in kissing Lorelai. He was unsure when another moment as perfect as this one would present itself. And, seeing what looked something like relief in Lorelai's eyes, Luke was unsure whether he would have the guts to go for it even if the opportunity did come again.

. . . . . . .

"Hey, kid, did Lane go home already?" Lorelai said spotting Rory walking toward her and Luke. Kirk had left, finally convinced after his twelfth sales pitch that they were not going to purchase Fire Be Gone, and after Luke threatened to use a can of Fire Be Gone on Kirk in a manner that was definitely contrary to manufacturer's instructions.

"Yeah, she wanted to get back early so she could take a shower and get the smoke out of her hair."

"Makes sense. That girl has a future career in the CIA, I tell ya."

"Kim. Lane Kim," Rory giggled. "Hey, did you ask Luke to movie night yet?"

"Nah, I thought I'd let you do the honors."

"Ahem, Luke Danes, the Gilmores would be honored by your presence tonight for our annual post-Festival movie marathon."

"Very eloquent invitation, Rory," Lorelai praised.

"I thought so," Rory smiled. "So Luke, what'll it be?"

"Do I get any choice in the movies?" Luke asked.

"Oh how cute, he thinks he has a say in movie night," Lorelai laughed.

"You'll love it Luke, we have a great theme tonight!" Rory explained excitedly.

"Do I get a preview at least?" Luke raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I don't want to give everything away, but we start with a true 70's classic: The Wicker Man," Rory said.

"Oh, I just thought of something!" Lorelai gasped. "The ending..."

"Oh my gosh, no!" Rory sounded horrified. "With the bonfire... you don't think..."

"...that our movie selection _caused_ Kirk to set himself on fire..."

"...as some sort of ritualistic sacrifice to the Stars Hollow Founders?"

"I knew we should have memorized those pagan chants the last time we watched the movie!" Lorelai laughed, linking arms with first Rory and then Luke, as the three walked toward the Gilmore house for movie night.

_So I didn't get to kiss the girl tonight_, Luke thought. _This isn't so bad. In fact, it's kind of nice. Almost like having the whole family together again._


	6. 2000 (Part 1) - Distractions and Denials

_**Author's Note: The 2000 Festival is going to be split into several chapters, partly because of length and partly because of my continued indecision on how to end everything. The first part is below. **_

* * *

><p><em>Founders' Firelight Festival 2000<em>

After the door to the diner closed behind Lorelai, there was a long pause before Rachel got up the nerve to speak.

"So, hi."

"Hi..."

"Oh Luke, I really didn't mean to interrupt ... anything," Rachel said, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. This was not the greeting Rachel was expecting from Luke. She knew she had been gone for a long time, but the time apart had never really mattered before. Rachel had gotten used to being able to travel the world and then seamlessly fit back into Luke's life whenever she returned home. She had come to rely on it really, and rely on him. Right now, more than anything, Rachel wanted Luke to give her a sign that she was still welcome in that life.

"I just missed you is all. I missed Stars Hollow too, if you can believe it. And when I saw the flight leaving for Hartford I just had to get on it."

"It's okay Rachel. You didn't interrupt anything." With Lorelai gone, and his attention no longer divided, Luke managed to snap out of his daze somewhat. At least enough to remember how to form full sentences. He was still avoiding eye contact though, not sure what emotions would surface if he was forced to look directly at Rachel. "But, uh, I should probably get back to work. You know, things to flip and fry..."

"Oh. Of course," Rachel said, her voice falling. She couldn't tell if Luke was giving her the brush off or if he just needed some space to process her sudden return. She could tell that her presence had rattled him. And, although she didn't dare ask him about it yet, she was pretty sure Lorelai was the reason why. "I'm sorry. I should have called. I just..."

"Maybe we can talk later? When things slow down?" Luke quickly cut Rachel off. He couldn't take her sounding so sad. _Almost heartbroken_, he decided, amazed that he could have that kind of effect on her. Luke had assumed she was immune to that sort of thing. After all, it was always Luke who ended up with the broken heart whenever Rachel skipped town.

"That would be great," Rachel's voice brightened. "I, um, wanted to take some photos around town anyway. Maybe compare them with the ones I took the last time I was here?"

"Not much has changed."

"Well, I was thinking of doing a photo series, something about the immutability of small town America."

"Stars Hollow _is_ stuck in the past, so you've chosen your subject well at least. Heck, it probably looked about the same a hundred years ago, let alone six years ago." Luke winced slightly at the memory. _Has it really been six years since Rachel left?_

"I know you think I don't appreciate that, Luke. That sort of consistency and stability and, uh, dependability. But I do. I _really_ do." Rachel said the last statement with such earnestness that Luke was forced to look up and meet her eyes.

"About Stars Hollow, I mean." Rachel added, thrown by the intensity in Luke's eyes. She didn't want to push too hard yet, especially if there was someone else in the picture now. "Things can change so fast in cities, you know. Homes are removed to make way for luxury condos or office buildings or department stores, and families and local shops are pushed further and further out into less desirable parts of town. I mean, why have generations of families living in the same neighborhood when you can have Russian oligarchs willing to pay millions of dollars for the penthouse in a high rise?"

"Careful Rachel, that was almost a rant," Luke nervously chuckled.

"Well, I learned from the best," Rachel shyly smiled and then, deciding to test the waters a bit, continued. "Small towns may not have the same excitement or the same sort of insatiable drive toward progress as other places I've been, but god it is nice to come back to Stars Hollow and realize some things are constant."

"Predictable more like."

"Well, I think I could use some predictable right now," Rachel said wistfully. "It's good to see you Luke, but I'll get out of your way until later. Can I leave my bags behind the counter or... upstairs?"

"Upstairs is fine," Luke replied automatically. And then immediately regretted it. He could feel himself almost unconsciously letting Rachel back in his life. And he wasn't really sure that was what he needed. Or even what he wanted anymore.

"Great!" Rachel's wishful thinking causing her to read more into Luke's offer of storage space than he had intended. "And maybe we can meet up at the Firelight Festival later?"

"Sure," Luke replied with a half-smile, his mind clouded with uncertainty.

"Just like old times!" Rachel said, bounding up the steps to Luke's apartment to drop off her bag. Noticing the lack of any feminine touches in the apartment (other than some frilly curtains she knew Luke had picked out), Rachel couldn't help her smile from turning into a grin. _Looks like some things never change_.

. . . . . .

Rachel exited the diner with her camera and a quick wave to Luke. Miss Patty followed closely behind her, all-too-ready to spread the latest gossip, thankful for having a front row seat for the reunion and a scoop over East Side Tilly. And Luke let out a deep breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

_Rachel is back_.

Luke used to spend a lot of time envisioning what he would do when Rachel came back. The first couple times she left all he could think about was how to get her to stay. He decided that she just needed to see the world before settling down. So, he welcomed her back each time she came home, never doubting that she would eventually come home for good. She would even talk about how tired she was of having a nomadic existence and promise him that she was finally ready to put down roots and build a life with him. But then Rachel would start to get anxious and feel constrained and Luke would sense her pulling away. And each time she left for another assignment, another adventure away from Stars Hollow, he doubted their future together a little more.

When she left for the last time six years earlier, and the pain was still raw, he vowed that he would not take her back so easily the next time. He would tell her off and then give her a hard kiss goodbye before showing her the door for good. However, with time, he had stopped being so angry with Rachel. And he began wanting to see her again, every postcard and letter she sent making him hope for her return a little more. He missed her. And so he began dreaming up new ways to make her stay the next time she came back.

But that was a couple years ago still. He hadn't thought that much about Rachel recently. He had even cleared out all of her belongings from his apartment, donated them to the Stars Hollow rummage sale. And when he pictured his future, Rachel was no longer the person he saw himself sharing his life with. At least not since his almost kiss with Lorelai at last year's Firelight Festival. He was finally over Rachel and could move on, and maybe actually _make_ a move on Lorelai.

Of course, that was before Rachel had decided to come back, standing in front of him looking just as beautiful as ever, and telling him how much she missed him.

_I need time to think_, Luke sighed.

. . . . .

Luke had a foolproof system for making important life decisions.

First, he needed to remove any distractions. Ideally this would mean a fishing trip - a small boat, a quiet lake, and nothing but the occasional nibble from a fish to break the calm. But in a pinch, the diner would work - he would have time to think during a lull or working the grill in the back, letting muscle memory take over while his mind was otherwise engaged.

Next, he would consider each of his options carefully, without attempting to analyze them or compare them. Luke didn't like making pro/con lists. He didn't think you could come up with a scientific way to make a personal decision. But, if he thought about each of his options, he would know which was the right one. He would let his gut decide.

A simple system. And one that had never let him down before. Should he leave for college or stay in Stars Hollow to care for his dad? Should he _really_ convert the hardware store to a diner? And, now, should he get back together with Rachel?

Today, however, Luke's system was breaking down.

The diner was busy and distracting. Luke was needed up front and couldn't escape to the back and the relative quiet of the grill. He couldn't concentrate; he kept glancing up at the diner door every time he heard the bell ring to see who walked in - simultaneously feeling relief that it wasn't Rachel and disappointment that it wasn't Lorelai. If he allowed himself to think about _that _he would have to admit that his gut was clearly in favor of going for it with Lorelai. But Luke refused to even consider Lorelai as an actual option. At least not until he could talk with her again.

Plus, he couldn't help but overhear hushed conversations about Rachel whenever he dropped off a plate or wiped down a table. _Looks like Miss Patty did a good job spreading the news_, Luke thought, listening to the entire town debate whether Luke and Rachel were already back together.

"... I heard she put her bags upstairs. That means she's staying here right? With Luke?" Morey was talking quietly with Babette when Luke set down a plate of fries on the table next to theirs.

"I heard they _both_ went upstairs and that he gave her a proper hello, if y'know what I'm saying." Babette's whisper was loud enough to reach Luke at the counter where he was refilling the coffeemaker.

"What about Lorelai?" Jackson leaned over to ask Babette from a nearby table, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Oh sugah, she looked so sad when I saw her this morning."

"Taylor said she had that outburst over the Festival..." Luke heard Gypsy chime in when he went to clear a table.

"No, no, Miss Patty told me Rachel came this afternoon, after all of that." Andrew had apparently joined the conversation also, pulling up a chair to sit with Jackson.

"I was just so sure those two kids would get together, they seemed so perfect for each other, but now..." Luke didn't stick around to find out what else Babette had to say.

"Caesar, I'm going to be in the back," Luke yelled to his cook and then went to sit by himself in the storage room, hiding out until the Firelight Festival.

. . . . .

Lorelai, meanwhile, had a foolproof system for running away from important life decisions, which basically boiled down to: lie to everyone, even yourself.

The sudden appearance of Rachel had unsettled Lorelai far more than she was willing to admit. She couldn't help but feel like she was losing something very important now that Rachel was back in Luke's life. If she were being honest with herself, she'd realize how much she hated Luke looking at Rachel like she was Miss September while forgetting that Lorelai was even in the diner with them. And she'd have to confess that her jealousy of Rachel was not limited to the woman's ability to have perfect hair after a long flight. But luckily, Lorelai was great at ignoring her feelings.

"I just miss Max," Lorelai lied when Rory pressed her about the reason she nearly pulled out Rory's hair when talking about Rachel.

"I'm just worried about my friend getting hurt again," Lorelai lied when Sookie called to find out how she was dealing with Rachel's return.

"I'm not interested in hearing about Luke's private life," Lorelai lied when Miss Patty told her about Rachel putting her bags in Luke's apartment and their date at the Founders' Festival that night.

And now Lorelai was climbing down from the balcony at her parents' house to escape an awful set up with the world's most boring actuary (which, given the profession, was quite an accomplishment) and heading back to Stars Hollow. And if she decided to stop by the Festival it definitely wouldn't be to spy on Luke and Rachel.


	7. 2000 (Part 2) - Questions and Quarrels

_2000 Founders' Firelight Festival (cont.)_

"I suppose you'll blame _this_ on Lenny too, right Taylor?" Harry shouted, the usually calm mayor finally taking out years of frustration on his second-in-command.

"Oh, and just _how_ was I supposed to know Kirk would retaliate?"

"Because he told you he would get revenge at the last town meeting. Remember, when you forced him to turn over his Fire Starter sash to Lenny?"

"We were all at the last town meeting. I _hardly_ think that makes me the one who is responsible for Kirk ruining the lighting ceremony this year," Taylor responded, his voice dripping with a studied condescension.

"You were the one who sold him all of the matches in Doose's!" Harry bellowed. "Not to mention all of the cigarette lighters, lighter fluid, blow torches..."

"As a small business owner who serves the Stars Hollow community, who am_ I_ to refuse to serve a member of that community," Taylor cut in, unwilling to accept accountability for Stars Hollow's sudden shortage of fire starting implements.

"You refused to sell a Snickers to one of the Banyon boys just last week! Because he didn't place it on the counter in a respectful manner!" Harry's face had turned bright red in anger.

"Oh please, you should be thanking me for preventing that little hooligan from ingesting any candy. He'd have gone on a sugar-fueled rampage. Anyway, that is _hardly_ the same as selling an upstanding citizen of this town _available_ goods in exchange for _legal_ tender," Taylor replied, drawing out each syllable of his rebuttal for emphasis.

"Ha! What you really mean is that as long as there is enough profit in it for you, you'll sell anything to anyone!" Harry could barely contain his rage. "How much did you mark up the price of those matches anyway?"

"I resent the implication Harry," Taylor scoffed.

"Well I resent you always putting yourself above the town!" Harry exploded, punching Taylor in the face.

It was all Luke could do to keep from cheering.

. . . . . .

"In hindsight, I'm surprised this didn't happen earlier," Luke said, turning to Rachel, who was busy taking pictures of the scuffle.

"Do you mean earlier tonight or at an earlier Festival?" Rachel responded, keeping her camera trained on the fight.

"Both, I guess," Luke chuckled. "Are you getting anything good?"

"Of the Thrilla in Manila over there? You know I was never really one for sports photography. I did, however, get a wonderful one of you right after Harry threw the first punch."

"Oh yeah?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look so _gleeful_ before," Rachel laughed, pausing to change her film as Harry and Taylor were finally pulled apart.

"Pretty sure I was imagining punching Taylor myself."

"Ah, that explains it."

A sudden commotion caused both Luke and Rachel to turn toward the gazebo, where Kirk had suddenly arrived, brandishing a flame thrower and a boombox blasting The Doors' "Light My Fire."

"And you always said that nothing ever happens in Stars Hollow."

"I'm beginning to think I was wrong about a lot of things, Luke. Not just Stars Hollow," Rachel said, sighing and leaning against Luke. Luke hesitated before putting his arm around Rachel, pulling her a little closer. _Maybe I shouldn't question this too much? _Luke thought, remembering how nice it felt to hold Rachel in his arms. But then his mind drifted again to Lorelai and the faint smile on his lips turned to a frown.

_. . . . . . ._

"Okay, you were right, this is definitely worth it," Dean said to Rory, as the young couple watched Kirk's appearance at the bonfire.

"I told you!" Rory said, playfully punching Dean in the arm.

"How did he even get a flamethrower?"

"I can safely say I don't want to know. I prefer some things about Kirk to be a mystery."

"I think I'd prefer _everything_ about Kirk to remain a mystery," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"My mom is going to be so sad she missed this though."

"Well, maybe next year he'll use an Uzi to light the bonfire?"

"Here's hoping!" Rory laughed, but then paused when she spied Luke and Rachel together in the crowd.

_So that's Rachel_, Rory thought, instantly understanding why her mom had seemed flustered earlier that day. Not only was the woman beautiful but she and Luke looked so comfortable together. Watching the pair interact, trading looks and smiles and light touches, Rory couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong about the scene. Then it hit her. _That should be Mom with Luke_. Rory was surprised not so much by the thought, but by her reaction to it. Rory had always noticed the connection between her mom and Luke - she had always fought against it really, never quite ready to share her mom with anyone. But now, seeing Luke with another woman, Rory was beginning to feel incredibly selfish.

"Everything all right?" Dean asked, concerned by Rory's sudden silence.

"Yeah. I was just thinking that I'm glad that you're here," Rory replied, giving Dean a shy smile, but stealing a another quick glance at Luke and Rachel, just in time to see Luke put his arm around her.

_And thinking about how I'm here with my boyfriend while my mom is suffering through dinner at my grandparents' house alone. _Rory felt a pang of guilt remembering how she had forbid her mom from dating Luke just the other month. Even going so far as suggesting she try dating Al from Al's Pancake World instead. Her mom had played off the comment as if it was a joke, acting like she hadn't been asking Rory's permission to go out with Luke, but Rory knew better. She could tell her mom was dropping hints and looking for Rory to give her the go ahead, or at least some sign that dating Luke wouldn't result in Rory running away again. _Oh Mom, I'm so sorry!_ Rory thought. I_ didn't mean never. I just wasn't ready to lose you yet._ _ And now it might be too late. _

"And I'm glad to be here," Dean beamed in response, running his hand through his hair. "Although I could do without witnessing that," Dean added, gesturing toward the bonfire where Babette and Morey were taking Jim Morrison's lyrics a little too seriously.

"Oh. Oh my!" Rory exclaimed. "Remind me to put blindfolds on the gnomes when I get home. Poor Pierpont!"

"Well, how about we avoid watching the end of 9 1/2 weeks over there and I show you that surprise now?"

"Sounds perfect. Lead the way!" Rory hated feeling so happy when she knew her mom was lonely. Trailing after Dean, away from the Firelight Festival and toward whatever surprise her boyfriend had planned for their three month anniversary, Rory silently vowed that she wouldn't get in her mom's way again.

. . . . .

An hour into the Festival, the bonfire was going strong, Harry and Taylor had reached a detente of sorts, and Luke and Rachel were still dancing around having a real conversation about her return.

"Tell me that's not a glass of Founders Day party punch," Luke asked, nodding toward the cup in Rachel's hand.

"Oh come on Luke. This stuff is _good_," Rachel declared, taking a seat next to Luke on the bench.

"Good way to make yourself sick maybe," Luke deadpanned.

"Oh Luke, some things never change, huh?"

"Yeah... but some things do Rachel." Luke fixed Rachel with a meaningful look.

"Oh," Rachel said, understanding that the talk both of them had been putting off was about to take place, but still not sure if she was prepared to hear what he had to say. "Are we doing this now?"

"I think we need to," Luke sighed.

"Okay." Rachel took a large sip of punch, bracing herself for rejection but still hoping Luke would be willing to give her another chance.

"So, what are you doing here exactly?" Luke's voice taking on a bit of an accusatory edge.

"Wow. That's a loaded question."

"Well? I mean, are you just here to play Diane Arbus while the circus is in town? Or were you planning on staying this time?"

"The answer to that depends a lot on you," Rachel replied carefully. After a pause she continued. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't seem that happy to see me."

"Well, correct me if _I'm_ wrong, but you have a tendency to show up and then leave, quite suddenly," Luke responded. "Not one of your more charming attributes."

"I know. But I'm here now. Isn't that enough?"

"At one time it would have been."

"And now? I missed you Luke. I wanted to see you. Didn't you miss me?" Rachel pleaded.

"I missed you," Luke admitted truthfully.

"But?"

"It's just... it's just a little more complicated than that Rachel."

Rachel took a deep breath and then asked Luke the question that had been on her mind since she first walked into the diner. "So since we're both being blunt then, what's the deal with Lorelai?"

"What are you talking about?" Luke couldn't help but be surprised by the inquiry. Although Lorelai had been on his mind all day, he never expected Rachel to bring her up. He had forgotten how well Rachel could read him.

"I'm talking about Lorelai, the beautiful woman who runs the inn, the one you were having an intimate conversation with when I walked into the diner earlier today, and apparently the one denizen of Stars Hollow you've decided to leave out of every story, anecdote, or gossip about the town."

"There is no deal with Lorelai. We're... we're friends." Luke stumbled over his words, not wanting to label Lorelai as just a friend but recognizing that was possibly all he would ever be to her. The uncertainty in Luke's voice was not lost on Rachel, however.

"For now?"

"Yes."

"And in the future?" Rachel pressed.

"Well, Lorelai is... she's just, uh…I don't know. I mean, at time it seems like... I don't know." All of a sudden Luke very much did not want to have this discussion with Rachel. The same question he had grappled with all afternoon, Rachel was now asking him point blank. He hated not having an answer for Rachel. He hated even more not having an answer for himself.

"So, where does that leave _us_?"

"I... I don't know." Part of Luke wanted so badly to forget about every other time Rachel had left him, forget about every almost kiss he had with Lorelai over the past year, and just pretend that Rachel being here now, even if it was just for now, would make him happy. It wouldn't and he knew it wouldn't. It might make him less lonely, but it wouldn't make him happy.

Rachel and Luke sat on the bench together in silence for a few minutes, both absorbed in thought, when Rachel spotted Lorelai heading toward them across the square.

"I, uh, think I'm going to go get a refill," Rachel said, gesturing to her empty punch glass. "And you have to make up your mind."

Rachel then stood up, squeezing Luke's shoulder lightly before walking away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: And we have entered AU territory people. So much suspense... But I promise the 2000 Festival will be resolved soon. Will Luke settle for Rachel? Will Lorelai cover up her feelings for Luke by making references to obscure 1970s films? And will Taylor have a black eye? Be<strong>** sure to tune in next time to find out.**_


	8. 2000 (Part 3) - Cameras and Confessions

_Founders' Firelight Festival - 2000 (cont.)_

Lorelai made it back from Hartford in record time and was now wandering around the Festival, pretending she wasn't looking for Luke and wondering what she would do if she saw him with Rachel. _Do__ I be a supportive friend and be okay with this relationship? Or should I pull a Graduate and object? _Passing by the town troubadour, Lorelai just barely managed to stop herself from requesting he play Simon & Garfunkel.

It didn't help her nerves that everywhere she looked Lorelai saw young couples in love, smiling in the firelight, rubbing their togetherness in her face. Every time the happy couple wasn't Luke and Rachel, Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief. But the romantic atmosphere of the bonfire was making Lorelai feel regret. _If I had just kissed him at last year's Festival_, Lorelai thought, _h__e'd be here with me instead of Rachel._

But then Lorelai remembered the relief she felt when Kirk interrupted them. She felt that same sense of relief when Mrs. Kim barged into the diner the night she was playing poker with Luke, stopping him from asking her out on a date. And again when she stopped herself from kissing Luke the night they were looking at paint swatches. Rory would always come first and Rory wasn't ready for Lorelai to have a Luke in her life. A Max Medina maybe, a person Lorelai could date but never really get close to, someone she would never really share her life with. But not a Luke.

Glancing up she saw Luke and Rachel sitting next to each other on a bench, arms touching, deep in conversation, and seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world. Lorelai saw their closeness and knew that she wanted Luke to have that with someone, even if it wasn't with Lorelai. _Okay, time to put your game face on Gilmore and be a good friend_.

. . . . .

Luke had turned to watch Rachel leave, so he didn't notice Lorelai was there until she sat down next to him on the bench.

"So, where the hell is the fire department when you need them?" Lorelai joked, gesturing toward the bonfire. She was determined to act normal around Luke and determined to be a friend to Luke, even if she was now more convinced than ever that her feelings for the man went well beyond friendship.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in Hartford?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Climbed out the window."

"Okay."

"That's it. You're not curious why?"

"No."

"That's what I love about you," Lorelai smiled. She was surprised by how simple it was to slip back into an easy conversational rhythm with Luke. As if she hadn't raced from Hartford to see him before it was too late. As if she hadn't been considering professing her feelings for him only moments earlier. But then, she realized, she had been unconsciously using bits and jokes and banter to avoid having a serious conversation with Luke about their relationship for a long time. Years maybe.

"Hey, did you see Harry and Taylor get into a fist fight?"

"No! What? How did I miss that? I'm so bummed!"

"It was good," Luke laughed. For his part, although Luke had wanted to speak with Lorelai all day, to gauge her reaction to Rachel's return, right now he was just happy to see her and talk with her and act like Rachel wasn't somewhere getting punch and waiting on him to make up his mind. But then, it had become second nature by now for Luke to repress whatever longing he felt for Lorelai, forget whatever happened that made things temporarily awkward between them, be it an almost kiss or an almost date or an ex-girlfriend showing up, and then carry on as if nothing had changed. Luke could go on pretending forever. So it was not surprising that Lorelai was the first to break.

"So where's Rachel?"

"Oh, she's a founder's party punch junkie."

"God, even the nice girls aren't safe. She's having a good time?"

"I guess so."

Luke was giving away nothing and Lorelai knew that if she wanted answers, she would need to ask more pointed questions. Steeling herself for his reply, Lorelai broached the subject head on. "So, what's the haps with you two?"

"The haps? Well, lets see. What is the haps?" Luke delayed responding, not wanting to reveal that Lorelai was the reason things with Rachel remained so unsettled.

"I mean, like, you know, what's going. . ." Lorelai prodded.

"I know what you meant by the haps," Luke cut in.

"Okay, well you're repeating it like a thousand times."

"I was pondering."

"Well you ponder really slowly." Lorelai couldn't keep the annoyance out of her voice. Too late she realized that it might be a good thing if Luke didn't know where things stood with Rachel. At least it meant things weren't as final as Miss Patty had made it seem.

"If I did it fast it wouldn't be pondering. Pondering by nature is a slow connotation." Luke hoped Lorelai wouldn't press the issue any further, but he also knew Lorelai didn't usually stop talking until she got all the information she wanted.

"Is she, um, staying?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want her to?"

"I don't know."

Lorelai tried, but failed, to keep herself from smiling at that news.

. . . . .

After grabbing her second cup of punch and doing a full loop of the town square snapping pictures, Rachel started to head back to Luke, stopping only when she noticed that Lorelai was still there talking to him. Sitting next to each other on the bench, framed by twinkle lights in the background, knees touching as they turned toward each other, and their smiling faces lit by the fire, Rachel reflexively brought her camera up to take a photo. It was only after the shutter sounded that Rachel realized what was so odd about the scene.

_I didn't know Luke could smile like that._

And then it hit her. Lorelai wasn't just a customer or a friend or a girl Luke had maybe gone on a few dates with and needed to let down easy. Luke _loved_ Lorelai. And, if she wasn't mistaken, the feeling was mutual. Trying to reconcile how the Luke she knew could even consider getting back together with her when he was in love with another woman, who was clearly just as much in love with him, Rachel had another revelation. _I wonder if he knows._

. . . . .

After sitting in silence for a few moments, Lorelai decided to continue her earlier line of questioning, not satisfied with all of the uncertainty surrounding whether or not Luke was with Rachel.

"She seems to really like you," Lorelai said, studying Luke's face for his reaction, imploring him to open up and let her know what he was thinking.

"Yeah she does. But she doesn't have the greatest attention span."

"Yeah."

"But she is here."

"She is."

"I mean, she left before, I lived. Maybe this time..."

"So what are you going to do?" Lorelai asked, cutting to the chase.

"I don't know. You spend a lot of time debating things, you know. Is it right, is it wrong, or should I do this, should I do that. I mean, sometimes you should just jump in and take a shot. What's the worst that can happen, right?" Luke realized he had stopped talking about Rachel about halfway through his remarks and was instead talking about Lorelai.

"I think that's really great," Lorelai said, not completely understanding his reticence. Lorelai sensed Luke was trying to talk himself into getting back together with Rachel. But what she couldn't decide was whether his reluctance was based on his history with Rachel or if something else was stopping him. In reality, Luke was trying to talk himself into confessing his feelings for Lorelai but was waiting for some kind of sign from her, some flicker of jealousy.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I just.. I just know you've been carrying a torch for her for a really long time."

"I have not been carrying a torch for her," Luke denied.

"Well, but you wanted this to happen. Right?" Lorelai held her breath but Luke just looked at her, not able to respond. He had wanted it at one point, he was just pretty sure he wanted it with someone else now.

"I want you to be happy Luke. And if you want this to happen and you're just worried about her leaving again... I don't know. Maybe you do need to just take the plunge, jump in, and believe her. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless there is some other reason you don't want to." Lorelai looked into his eyes, urging him to realize that she was the reason he shouldn't take Rachel back.

"Like what?" Luke replied too quickly, not wanting to read too much into Lorelai's statement.

"Like... like, I don't know," Lorelai finished deflated.

Luke just nodded. If he still was unable to tell Lorelai what he really wanted, he supposed he couldn't expect her to tell him either. "Well, uh, I guess I'm gonna go check up on Rachel. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow."

Luke rapped his fingers against her knee in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture and then stood up. _Maybe I'll be ready to jump tomorrow_, he sighed.

. . . . . .

Not finding Rachel at the Festival, Luke headed back to the diner. Walking in he saw Rachel standing by the stairs to the apartment, her bags already in her hand, as if she was just waiting for him to return before going.

"You're leaving?" Luke said, amazed by how much it hurt him that she was, even though he was fairly sure he hadn't wanted her to stay.

"I am."

"Okay then," Luke said, waving her toward the door dismissively.

"Don't you even want to know why?" Rachel asked, needing Luke to understand that this time was different.

"It's just like all the other times Rachel. You're the anywhere but here girl, you're restless, you're bored, it is what it is. Although usually you last more than a day..."

"That's not it."

"Really? Then what is it?"

"There's someone else, Luke."

"You're seeing someone else?"

"No, not for me Luke. For you."

"I, uh... what?" Luke stared at Rachel for a beat, trying to figure out if she was really leaving because of Lorelai.

"Admit it Luke, your heart wouldn't be in it if I stayed. How could it be?"

"I'm sorry Rachel," Luke said truthfully.

Rachel walked toward him and gave him a big hug. "I'll miss you. Stay in touch?" She continued to the exit of the diner but paused at the doorway to turn back. "She feels the same way Luke. So don't wait too long, okay?"

"To what?"

"To tell her."

. . . . . .

Lorelai walked into her empty house feeling completely alone. Luke was going to jump in and give it a shot with Rachel and, worse, Lorelai was the one who had pushed him into it. _Who am I, Yente?_ Lorelai went to pick up the phone and started to punch in a familiar number. _Maybe it's time I give Max a real chance_, Lorelai thought, but paused when she heard a knock at the front door.

"Luke?" Lorelai almost gasped seeing him on her porch. And then she did gasp when she noticed how he was looking at her, with so much yearning and need and desire in his eyes.

"I know it's not tomorrow yet, but do you mind if I come in?" Luke said, his voice deeper than usual and wavering only slightly. Lorelai stepped wordlessly aside to let him in and then closed the door, her mind still reeling from his appearance here at her home. She had been so certain only seconds before that Luke was off somewhere with Rachel.

"I thought you were, uh, taking the plunge with Rachel," Lorelai started awkwardly but then, realizing how it sounded, stopped to stifle a giggle. "I mean, uh -"

"I think the response you're looking for is 'dirty'?" Luke cut her off with a throaty chuckle. "And no. She, uh, left."

"Oh Luke. I'm... sorry," Lorelai said, trying to hard to sound genuinely sorry and searching his eyes for any sign of hurt or pain. Instead he was giving her another one of those looks that made her cheeks flush and her knees wobble slightly.

"She had her reasons." Luke's eyes remained locked with Lorelai's so that she didn't even notice that he had moved a few steps closer to her.

"Really? What?" Lorelai asked, her breath catching.

"Well, reason, really. Singular."

"Oh," Lorelai said, barely above a whisper as one of Luke's hands went to caress the side of her cheek while the other landed on her waist, pulling her forward and erasing the remaining distance between them.

"Lorelai?" Luke's breath was ragged and his heart was beating furiously in his chest, but Luke had never felt so certain of any decision before. "I'm going to jump now."

And Luke bent down slightly to kiss her, softly at first but then, once Lorelai began to respond, more heatedly, letting years of pent up passion out in one perfect kiss. Lorelai finally broke the kiss but stayed in Luke's arms, leaning her forehead against his while she caught her breath, not wanting to fully break the embrace.

"Mom?"

Lorelai turned to look at the doorway where a devastated looking Rory stood, tears streaming down her face. All thoughts of Luke and kisses and jumping went out of her head and she immediately ran to hug her daughter.

"We broke up!" Rory cried, clinging to her mom, while Lorelai gently stroked her daughters hair. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Luke leave quietly a moment later but didn't bother to look up to say goodbye. Rory needed her and Rory came first.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Rory sniffled, sounding anguished. "But Mom?"

"Yeah sweets?"

"I'm really happy about you and Luke," Rory said, hugging her mom even tighter.

* * *

><p>The envelop came in the mail a month later. Luke was surprised when he saw who it was from but opened it right away anyway, pulling out a single photograph. Luke and Lorelai, sitting next to each other on a bench at the Firelight Festival, turned toward each other, their knees touching, and their faces lit by the bonfire. Luke recognized the expression on his face as one of genuine happiness and love. It was the same expression he had been wearing almost every day since the Firelight Festival, or at least every day he got to spend with Lorelai. Looking closer at the photograph, Luke broke into a smile noticing the same exact expression on Lorelai's face.<p>

Turning the photograph over he saw a note in Rachel's loopy handwriting.

_In case you still needed that push, remember: the camera never lies._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: And this story is complete. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone for the follows and reviews.<strong>_


End file.
